What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{27} 3$
Explanation: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Notice that $3$ is the cube root of $27$ That is, $\sqrt[3]{27} = 27^{1/3} = 3$ Thus, $\log_{27} 3 = \dfrac{1}{3}$.